The Story of Jumba
by Munchlax387
Summary: Everyone knows that Jumba made the experiments, and Hampsterviel used to be his partner. But how and why did Jumba make the experiments? And did time travel have anything to do with it? By the author of 'Jumpy' and 'Inside Nani'. Chapter 4 Up.
1. A Warm WelcomeNot

Chapter One: A Warm Welcome-Not  
  
Jumba knocked on the door to Hampsterviel's lab.  
"What? You idiot? Who is this?" Hampsterviel walked to the door.  
"Oh, it's you, Jumba. Now what do you want, you stupid fool?"  
"Ah. Is me who should be calling you that. You almost got arrested yesterday for evil genius experimenting!"  
"What? You experiment, too."  
"Ah, but no experiments come to life like your foolish ones. No wonder made only three."  
"Stupid!"  
"So dumb. Just had to blab about every little thing to grand councileywoman."  
"Go away, you stupid idiot!" Hampsterviel slammed the door right into Jumba's face.  
Jumba sighed and walked back to his lab. Suddenly something caught his eye that he thought would be useful. 


	2. The Seven Yappers

Chapter Two: the Seven Yappers  
  
It was Hampsterviel's animator! He could now easily use this to bring to life his experiments!  
"Let's see," he said to himself. "Must experiment on seven stuffed dogs in very oversqueaky basket." He took the dogs out of the baskey. Then he took the animator (which looks like a flashlight) and shined it on them.  
The dogs rushed over and tackled Jumba.  
"Excellent," said Jumba. "Can experiment with scientific potions for seven evil genius yapper experiments!" At this time he took a yapping potion of the shelf and squirted it on the experiments.  
"Oh yes, eeeeeviiiiil! Have never felt so good in entire lifetime, ha ha ha, ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
A/N: Well, how did you like this chapter. If you have any ideas for the story or experiment ideas, R+R. I will be writing more about the seven yappers in the next few chapters. 


	3. Yapper Attack

Chapter Three: Yapper Attack  
  
The yappers started howling. Jumba jumped to his feet ran, as they started chasing him.  
The purple one was 001, and he was running from the ceiling to the wall to get to Jumba.  
002, a green one, partnered with 003, a brownish yellow one, was biting at his left toe. 004, a black one who was constantly yapping, bit at his right.  
Experiment 005, a brown little fellow, started at his face, started at his face. 006, who was a brilliant shade of blue was fighting him to get to Jumba's face.  
Experiment 007, a gray colored little dog, approached him from the floor.  
Jumba ran away, knocking 002, 003, 004, 005, and 006 off him. They landed in a heap on the floor. 001 went into the pile to see if they were all right, but Jumba picked up the animator, which was still on, shined it on them, and them, and then turned it off. Instantly the six in the pile had been dehydrated. Now they were tiny pods reading their six numbers.  
  
A/N: DanMatt6288-Thank you for the review. I am glad you liked my story.  
  
I hope everyone liked this chapter. I'm going to focus the next ten chapters on Experiment 007 and Jumba being arrested. Please R&R with compliments, critiques, and ideas. 


	4. Experiment 007

Chapter Four: Experiment 007  
  
Jumba looked at the six pods on the floor. He picked them up and put them in a container.  
Experiment 007 growled at Jumba. Jumba could tell 007 was too smart to just walk into that pile and be dehydrated like the others. But what made her so smart? Jumba had made 007 at the same time as the rest in the same way as the rest. There was no reason this one should be so much better. He'd have to investigate it later.  
Cre-e-eakkk! Cre-e-eakkk! Jumba jumped. The door to his lab opened.  
  
A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter and my other fanfics, 'Jumpy' and 'Inside Nani.' I'm trying to write a lot about Experiment 007 before I move on to later matters I would like to write about, such as Jumba's arrest and the next three experiments. I am also going to put time travel into the story later. All of this ought to be in the next twenty chapters. Later Fanfics: Experiment 611 Lilo and Nucleo (Sequel to Experiment 611) Windy Shrinker and Expander Experiment Attack 


End file.
